


Sloppy Lips To Lips

by orphan_account



Category: Nirvana (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 06:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kurt just finished recording one of their songs and Dave experiments with it.





	Sloppy Lips To Lips

Sliding my head phones off my head I gently cleared my throat, reaching my hand up and running my fingers through my hair. I walked out of the recording booth and made my way over to the large couch nearby and took the cigarette that was in Dave's hand, lifting it to my own lips, taking a long drag of it. He eyed me as I did so and I slowly exhaled the smoke into the air, staying silent. A small grin curled on his lips and I just stood there, watching him. He moved down the couch a little and softly patted the seat beside him and I didn't move, just took another drag of the cigarette, exhaling.

"You okay?" He asked, his grin fading and as he eyed me again. I nodded once, taking one last drag of the cigarette before handing it back down to him. He took it as I exhaled and made my way over to Krist who was talking to the producer for our new song. I gave him a questionable look and he smiled, nodding. He knew what I wanted. I walked a little closer and he handed me a copy of the song we just recorded, which was on a CD, just that one song, and I took it, making my way back over to Dave. I nodded at him once and he quickly stood up, saying, "I'm…I'm gonna take Kurt home, Krist. I'll see you later." Krist mumbled his good-bye and I walked to the door, opening it and walking out, making my way down the studio's hall. I could hear Dave following me.

I reached the door and opened it for us both, picking my speed up and walking hurriedly over to Dave's car. Reaching it, I quickly tugged on the handle, seeing it was locked. I gave a small groan and he quickly ran over to his side of the car, unlocking it quickly. Unlocking all the doors, I quickly got inside and Dave immediately cranked the car, looking around before pulling out of the parking lot, heading down to road quickly. I could feel excitement rising in my stomach and my breathing came out a bit deeper as he turned the corner quickly.

I looked out the window and then glanced down at my watch, seeing it was twenty-five 'til nine. I reached my hand over to Dave's thigh and gave it a squeeze, saying quietly, "Hurry up." He nodded and sped up a little. I didn't think I'd be able to wait until we got to my house. Squeezing his leg again, I sighed and shook my head, saying, "Pull over now. To those woods right there."

"What?" He asked, giving me a quizzical look before looking back at the road.

"Just do it!" I said, nudging his leg. He nodded quickly and pulled over to the side of the road, pulling into the woods that were right there. Slowly, he drove into them, down the dirt road and stopped once we were deep in the woods, trees surrounding us. I took the CD I had in my other hand and quickly shoved it into his cheap CD player that he had installed in the car, pushing pause and setting it on repeat.

"What're we doing out here?" He asked, looking at me. "I thought we were gonna do this at your place." I shook my head, leaning down and removing my shoes and socks, directing him to do the same. He removed his own also and I said, "I can't wait to go home. This is too…"

"…exciting?" He finished my sentence for me and pulled my upper body over to him, pressing his lips to mine. I moaned lowly immediately at the feel of his lips touching mine and parted my own lips, sliding my tongue over his lips. He parted his own lips for me and lifted his hand to the back of my hair, threading his fingers through it, tugging it gently as he ran his tongue over my own. Letting the kiss continue for a few more moments, I pulled my shirt off and Dave removed his own also, pausing for a moment. "This is gonna be hard in the car."

"Back seat." I said, quickly crawling into the back, thankful he cleaned it so we had more room to move. Dave followed and sat down as I crawled into his lap, straddling him. He slid his hands up my sides and I leaned back in, pressing my lips right back onto his. His fingers danced on my hips, pulling me down against his lap a little harder. I groaned quietly into his mouth and broke the kiss again, pushing his hair back and attacking his neck with my mouth. Biting at his flesh for a second, I kissed up to his earlobe and bit it, tugging it with my teeth for a moment before letting go and sliding my hands down to his crotch. I unclasped his pants and then quickly did the same to mine, moving off of his lap to sit down on the seat, lifting my hips and sliding my pants off of my body. Dave did the same thing and leaned up to the front seat, pressing play on the CD player. I paused when the music began.

Dave sat back down and lifted his hips, pulling his boxers down and off of him easily. "Come on, Kurt, I want you." He said, sliding his hand down to his cock, slowly beginning to pump himself. It sounded so weird listening to…myself. I bit my lip and lifted my hips, pulling my boxers off. I crawled over to Dave and straddled his hips again, sliding my arms around his neck as my vocals came in on the song.

…Rape me,  
Rape me my friend  
Rape me,  
Rape me again…

I bit my lip and leaned my head toward Dave's, pressing my lips back against his. He immediately sucked my bottom lip into his mouth, sliding his tongue over it a few times while shifting my small hips against his, grinding me down against him. His erection rubbed against my ass and I groaned into his mouth, breaking the kiss and lifting myself up a little, my voice almost a plead. "Come on, Dave, just do it." He nodded and spit in his hand quickly, slathering the saliva onto his cock quickly. I reached back behind me and took a hold of his cock, my hand slightly trembling as I did so, just from being excited, and I lowered my hips a bit until I felt his tip pressing against my dry opening. His saliva aided as lubricant as I pushed my hips down with force, causing him to slide into my body. Groaning, I let go of his cock and slowly lowered myself all the way down, my arms sliding back around his neck, leaning my face in to rest it on my own arm around his neck. His arms wrapped around my waist as he held onto me, letting out a soft groan.

…I'm not the only one…  
I'm not the only one…  
I'm not the only one…  
I'm not the only one…

Hate me,  
Do it and do it again  
Waste me,  
Rape me, my friend…

The song continued on and Dave moved his hands to my hips, slowly shifting me on his lap and he raised me up slightly before pulling me back down onto him. I lifted my head back up and kept myself balanced, placing my hands on his shoulders to brace myself and quietly groaned, starting to move myself on him. I wasn't used to this position at all. I've only done it this way once with him before and we had much more space. His car was small, so we barely had any room to move around in, let alone have sex. But once it was started, I got accustom to it, starting a steady rhythm.

He leaned his head in and pressed a kiss to my neck, moving to the side of my neck. I tilted my head to the side to give him plenty of access, my eyes falling shut and a loud groan falling from my lips. I hated to be vocal during sex. Not too vocal, anyway.

Dave's hands tightened on my hips and he tugged me forward a bit more, moving his lips to my ear. Pressing a kiss to my earlobe, he murmured, "Kurt…I want you to sing along…" I whimpered when he pulled me down onto him harder, pressing deeper into me. I shifted my hips against his and made it to where each time I thrusted down, he pushed in at a more sideways angle. He knew what I was trying to do and lifted me up higher, pulling me down harder against him, holding me down in the position and my eyes fluttered open as a loud, long moan spilled from my thin lips. I sucked my stomach in slightly and let out a shaky breath, my hands tightening on his shoulders, my nails curling against his skin, digging in slightly.

…I'm not the only one…  
I'm not the only one…  
I'm not the only one…  
I'm not the only one…

My favorite inside source  
I'll kiss your open sores  
Appreciate your concern  
You'll always stink and burn…

The song continued on and I continued moving my hips on Dave. Each time I thrusted down, he thrusted up against me, trying to prod deeper into my smaller body. The windows were kept rolled up and the car was hot as I began moving a bit faster. The smell of complete, raw sex was very noticeable, the smell of our sweat mixing in. The smell only turned me on even more, and this caused me to push down against him harder, giving faster, harder downward thrusts. Dave groaned and pulled me back slightly to look at me, moaning his words, "Kurt, please…I wanna hear you sing…sing it to me, baby…"

I whimpered at his words, still moving. I couldn't help but think about my aching erection that I wanted him to touch so badly. Licking my lips once, I leaned my body back into his, moving my mouth to his ear. I growled lowly before straining out my moaned, low, quiet words, which were more spoken than sung. "…Rape me…r-ape me, my friend…" I moaned, my words breaking slightly as I tried to speak. "…rape me…rape me .. again…" I growled a bit louder and moved my head back to his, pressing my lips back to his hard. It was a sloppy, wet, desperate kiss. My tongue flicked around in his mouth hungrily and he moved me steadily on him, his thrusting flawless.

…I'm not the only one…  
I'm not the only one…  
I'm not the only one…  
I'm not the only one…

Suddenly, the more screaming part of the song came in and I bit hard at his bottom lip, tugging it hard with my teeth. It seems as though the intensity of that part of the song caused me to move impossibly faster, giving harder thrusts. Dave groaned loudly and scratched his nails over my hips, digging them in hard. I could feel the sweat slide down my body, as well as see it on Dave's body. The sight caused me to whimper and I closed my eyes tightly, moving one hand off of Dave's shoulder and down to my cock, taking it into my hand, beginning to stroke myself quickly.

…Rape me - (rape me)  
Rape me - (rape me)  
Rape me - (rape me)  
Rape me - (rape me)  
Rape me - (rape me)  
Rape me - (rape me)  
Rape me - (rape me)  
Rape me - (rape me)…

…Rape me…

The song slowly ended and I arched my back, tightening myself around his cock. He moaned my name loudly when I did that, and I felt his cum paint my insides suddenly. The feel caused me to shiver and I slowed my thrusts on him, his hands still gripping my hips tightly. I slid my thumb over my tip, massaging it firmly, still stroking myself. Dave moved one hand off my hip and to my hand, pushing my hand away and taking my cock into his own hand. I bit the inside of my lip, furrowing my brows in liking as he ran his fingers along my underside, giving hard, even strokes. I could feel my muscles contracting around his now flaccid cock inside of me and he whimpered, tightening his hand on me.

The song had started over and he pulled me close to him, kissing from my chin, down my jaw-line, to my ear and quietly murmured the words to me, "Rape me…rape me, my friend…" I let out a loud moan at the sound and felt my stomach tensing. "…rape me…rape me again…" He squeezed my cock again and I tilted my head back away from his, arching my back and sort of bucked my hips into his hand. With a loud, long, wordless moan, I came onto his hand, leaning my body back in, sliding my arms around his neck again, sort of clinging to him breathlessly.

He slowed his hand on me and I gently trembled on him, shakily pulling back a little, my body sort of feeling sticky do to all the sweat. Dave lifted his hand up to his mouth, sliding his tongue over his palm and digits, licking my release up. The sight caused me to moan lowly and leaned back in, pressing my lips to his hard. Another sloppy, wet, desperate kiss. We softly breathed into one another's mouth's, staying close, our arms wrapped around one another.

The song continued to play as we broke the kiss, licking our lips softly. He grinned at me and leaned his head in some, pressing his sweaty forehead against mine. I rested my own against his, our damp hair sort of lightly dangling between us as we looked at one another.

"That was…that was amazing." Dave said quietly, his fingers sort of dancing on my hips, just gently rubbing the skin. "We've gotta do this in a wider space." I smiled a little, murmuring, "Only you, Dave, only you."


End file.
